Forgive and Forget
by Perfect-For-You
Summary: Kagome releases InuYasha from his rosary. Kagome is scared of the dangers that might come upon her friends and she hates herself for it. What will InuYaha now wish on the Shikon No Tama, and was it the best choice? (Removed, and edited)


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Inu-Yasha…_

**This is my first Inu-Yasha fic, please do not be bothered by my age, just try to read my ficcy, I promise it will be worth your time…hopefully?**

Inu-Yasha looked at the stars as the gentle wind blew his hair away from his face. He had been there since the beginning of the day, now the dark was pilfering the light. He fingered the beads that hung around his neck. The purple beads with insignificant fangs after the sixth one, looked undisruptive…but they were more than that.

These little purple beads brought Inu-Yasha back to his sanity when he was in his demonic state. They allowed a modest mortal girl to bring him downward by one word, sit!

They defeated Naraku, now all he desired was this reechoed Beaded Necklace to get taken off, so he could see his whole neck again.

He had made up his mind that, he would stay with Kagome, he would surprise her with the decision he made. His heart mourned for Kikyou, but his abundance was to stay with Kagome, who was full of life, and love.

"Inu-Yasha…" a petite syrupy voice whispered.

Inu-Yasha looked down from the branch he was suspended on.

It was Kagome; her now long raven hair was tied in a loose ponytail, a light blue ribbon that Kaede gave her held back her silky thick hair. It ended at her slender waist. Her gray eyes had specks of brown in them, giving her a mischievous image.

She still wore her "peculiar" outfit, but her sarong-skirt was a sinister blue, she wore a t-shirt that was a pasty color.

"Yeah wench?"

Kagome winced at the aged nickname.

"That's getting old Inu-Yasha…"

Inu-Yasha scratched his head and smirked.

"How about bitch then?"

Kagome's eyebrows pulled together.

"How about…sit?"

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened, as he came propelling toward the earth

**With Kagome and Sango**

Sango hummed as she relaxed in the hot spring.

Kagome sat next to the older woman, smiling evilly.

"Kagome-chan, why do you keep on staring?"

Kagome blushed and turned her head.

"Kagome?" Sango sat upright in the water, and stared at her young friend.

"You and Miroku-sama…you have grown friendly with each other…"

It was Sango's turn to blush. It was true, her and Miroku were becoming closer and closer everyday.

Kagome turned her attention back to the 20-year-old Sango, she had long brown hair, and brown eyes, and she was beautiful.

"What about you and Inu-Yasha?" Sango smirked at Kagome's shock.

She let out a heavy sigh, and frowned.

"I want to take the rosary off Inu-Yasha, so he can be free…"

Sango put a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Do what your heart wishes…are you scared…of what he will do?"

Kagome nodded tentatively.

"I know he would never hurt me in his human state or his hanyou state…but his demonic state I'm not so sure…"

"Kagome-chan, Inu-Yasha knows the consequences …"

"I know…I know…I will trust him…"

Sango smiled sadly and lied back down in the steamy water, she knew Kagome's fears…she just wasn't so sure she understood them…

**In Kaede's Hut**

Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou sat together.

Inu-Yasha pulled at the cursed beads and growled.

"Inu-Yasha…how long are you going to keep on tugging at that necklace?" The 20-year-old man with black hair pulled back into a diminutive ponytail and chocolate colored eyes asked.

"As long as it takes for it to brake!" Inu-Yasha spat back.

"It's not going to come off…" Shippou, who was now 11 answered.

His orange hair was slightly longer, he had the same blue ribbon that held his hair back, but now he wore an auburn haroi, and he also had hazel eyes.

"I know that rat!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he bonked Shippou's head, causing a pleasant new bump too appear.

"Sit," Inu-Yasha fell into the hut's boards.

Kagome stared at the fallen hanyou, he had long silver hair that went down to his bare feet, two furry ears sat on top of his head, he had golden eyes that could gaze into your heart, and long razor-sharp nails that could tear a demon apart in an instant.

Was it possible that Kagome would ever feel those talons?

**At The Go-Shinboku Tree**

"Why'd ya bring me hear wench?" Inu-Yasha asked looking up at the Go-Shinboku tree.

"Because…" Kagome sat down by the vines that led up to where she first found Inu-Yasha.

Kagome patted the ground next to her, and Inu-Yasha sat down quickly.

"You know what I did when I first saw you?"

"Touch my ears?"

Kagome chuckled and blushed.

"How'd you know?"

Inu-Yasha smirked.

"Lucky guess…"

Kagome frowned.

"You know what you did the first time you saw me?"

"Assumed you were Kikyou?"

"And…"

"And…tried to kill you!"

Kagome nodded sadly.

"I know you would never do that now…"

"I know that…"

Kagome sat right in front of Inu-Yasha.

"Which is why I'm setting you free…"

"Free?"

Kagome grabbed Inu-Yasha's "Beaded necklace" and closed her eyes.

"Kagome?"

"BE FREE INU-YASHA!" Kagome screamed.

A bright light swallowed the couple, and as it dimmed, the purple beads were scattered everywhere.

**How'd you think of my first chapter? Should I continue? PLEASE REVIEW! FLAME OR NOT! R&R**


End file.
